Secreto
by Aldenair
Summary: Hay deseos que no sabemos que tenemos, hasta que la cruel soledad nos acecha...mmmm...quien mas para caer en ella que Draco Malfoy-----solo un prisieonero-solo una necesidad......


_**DISCLAIMER: Los derechos de los libros bla bla bla son de JK**_

_¿Conoces esos sentimientos que tienes?, si, tú lo sabes bien, no los sentías desde que saliste del colegio y ahora son lo que recorren tu ser en busca de un oscuro rincón en tu corazón, ¿alguna vez te sentiste solo?, muchas veces y nunca te importo, ¿cómo es que ahora te ahogas en el profundo silencio?, pudiste haber sido respondido que si y ahora estaría en Paris junto a Astoria y Scorpius, pero extrañabas la soledad.  
_  
-¡No!, solo quería tiempo-dijo Draco que estaba sentado en sillón de su sala con un vaso de whisky en la mano

_¿Por qué te sigues engañando?, sabes que tengo razón ¿por qué sino estarías con tu esposa y tu hijo?, ¿qué es lo que te hace estar solo?, tú dices que querías tiempo, pero ¿para qué?, que no sería más fácil haber ido con ellos y disfrutar de un semana de arte, o es que tenias planeado algo, no me puedes esconder nada Draco, y yo se que tienes algo en la mente pero no puedes llevarlo a cabo, le temes al silencio, si, ese que ahora sientes en el ambiente, no hay nadie en tu casa, solo tú con tu copa de whisky en el sillón._

-Te equivocas, hay alguien más-susurro Draco y tomo otro sorbo de su copa

_¿Quien?, ¿ese presidiario?, ¿lo consideras compañía?, por favor te has estado convenciendo por meses que lo mantienes encerrado solo porque es de tu familia y por eso no lo entregas a los dementores, nunca has ido a verlo desde que lo agarraste, solo escuchas alguna vez sus gritos cuando te sientes solo y cuando crees que el silencio te va a matar  
_  
-Entonces es hora de ir a verlo-se decidió Draco y de un trago se tomo todo lo que quedaba en el vaso, dejo la copa en la mesa de centro y camino hacia las escaleras pero no las subió, se paro cerca al barandal donde había un par de taburetes con diferentes dibujos, Draco puso la mano sobre un serpiente, esta se movió dejando paso a una trampilla del suelo, él la levanto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de piedra

_¿Por qué vas con él?, no se merece tu compañía, más bien debería agradecerte por no entregarlo, ¿por qué te arriesgas? bien sabes que te podría matar si te acercas a él, será mejor que dobles a la derecha si es tanto tu deseo de verlo, sabes que a la izquierda solo hay un foso para aquellos que se pierden en el laberinto y casi vas por ese camino, ya ves su celda, la has arreglado para él, tiene algunos muebles finos al igual que el cubrecama y las sabanas, ¿por qué tanto interés en como deba estar?, ¿hay algo más que te importe de él?  
_  
-No, solo porque Bellatrix me lo pidió-murmuro Draco sacando una llave dorada y abriendo una especie de celda, era más grande que una normal, tenía dos paredes de piedra y las otros solo eran barrotes negros, dentro había una cama grande con edredón color verde, en un lado un escritorio de caoba y al lado una estantería con algunos libros, en el techo se veía una pequeña rendija que mostraba la luz del sol

_¿Estás seguro?, recuerdo que cuando te lo dijo te sentiste eufórico, o como explicas que le des algunas atenciones, entre ellas su propio elfo.  
_  
-Ah mi sobrino favorito decidió visitarme-se escucho la voz ronca de un hombre

-¿Donde estas Rodolphus?-siseo Draco tratando de mostrar un semblante altanero, un hombre apareció del lado de la cama que no se veía, estaba echado en el piso  
-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto con voz áspera

_Buena pregunta, ¿qué le vas a responder? que te dio miedo estar solo y por eso viniste clamando un poco de compañía  
_  
-No es de ti interés-respondió Draco entrando a la celda y cerrando la puerta tras de si

-¿Por qué me tienes encerrado en tu mansión?-volvió a interrogar Rodolphus pero el rubio no respondió-que yo sepa te has unido a la luz, deberías llevarme a Azkaban

-Te mantengo aquí porque eres mi familia-se explico Draco

-Potter también es tu familia, y no lo tienes bajo llave-comento Rodolphus y se levanto hasta quedar frente a él pero a una distancia

_Jajaja, muy buena respuesta, deberías traer a Potter para que no se sienta discriminado_

-Eso no de tu incumbencia-contesto cortante

-O si claro, ya me entere que eres su lame botas-comento despreocupadamente Rodolphus

-Yo no le sirvo a nadie-siseo enfurecido Draco  
_  
¿Y qué es lo que haces cuando "el salvador" viene a esta casa?, si no fuera por los elfos tu mismo le traerías te.  
_  
-Cállate-vocifero Draco

-Ahora hablas solo sobrinito-murmuro el mortifago-deberías hacer que te revisen, tal vez te saquen el olor a impureza

-O tal vez me hagan decirles en donde estas, aunque a ti no te importar, me parece que tienes muchas ganas de reunirte que tu querida Bellatrix, ¿no?-dijo más calmado Draco-y de paso besarle los pies a Voldemort en el mas allá

-No te atrevas a nombrarlos-vocifero caminado hacia él, pero unas cadenas salieron de las paredes y lo agarraron de las muñecas y tobillos haciéndolo caer, Rodolphus se removía tratando de soltarse pero estas estaban selladas mágicamente. Draco solo vio desde su posición, aunque el mortifago luchare esas cadenas nunca lo soltarían, pasaron unos minutos antes de que Rodolphus se tranquilizara y se quedara boca abajo con las cadenas aun apretándolo.

-¿A qué has venido?, ¿Qué es lo quieres?-pregunto Rodolphus rompiendo el silencio

_Que le vas a responder, no creo que quieras que el se entere de tus debilidades, te sugiero que des media vuelta y regreses por donde viniste_

-No lo hare-susurro Draco para sí mismo, Rodolphus al ver que no respondía se levanto y se acerco hasta que las cadenas se lo impidieron y retrocedió un par de pasos

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-volvió a preguntar, Draco se acerco hasta quedar solo unos centímetros

-Nada-siseo, su aliento viajo hasta chocar contra el rostro de Rodolphus, el solo sonrió de lado y acerco mas su rostro

-Es una pena-susurro, viendo como Draco se estremecía al sentir su aliento-porque yo si-dijo y sin que se diera cuenta lo había agarrado como abrasándolo, lo jalo hasta la mesa que estaba de espaldas a él pero pegada a la pared, lo empujo haciéndolo caer encima y poniéndose el sobre Draco

_Ese fue un movimiento inesperado, tienes que admitir que aun posee agilidad, además que te acercaste demasiado, siempre cometiendo errores ahora ya entiendo por se parece mi voz a la de tu padre_

-Quítate-ordeno Draco pero Rodolphus solo reía divertido

-Pero por qué sobrinito si estoy bien cómodo-murmuro mientras se acercaba a su rostro

-Ya…ha…hazlo-tartamudeo Draco

_¿Te pones nervioso?, no sé si creer que esto es patético o realmente delicioso_

-No quieres jugar, creí que me habías venido a ver por que estabas solo-susurro cerca a su oído, Draco reprimió un gemido

_Huy, te descubrió, te diría que corras pero uno: eres un Slytherin y nosotros no somos cobardes y dos: no puedes, sus caderas tienen las tuyas_

Rodolphus lamio su cuello hasta llegar al hombro donde se detuvo y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen sobre la ropa, volvió a subir el rostro y mordisqueo bajo oreja, sin poder aguantarlo Draco gimió de dolor pero a la vez le gustaba como lo hacia

Draco se arqueo levemente acercando mas su cuerpo al de su tío, el al notar que querías mas, comenzó a abrir su túnica dejándolo deslizar hasta caer en el sucio piso de la celda, abrió lentamente su camisa rosando su mano con su cuerpo a cada botón desabrochado, Draco sintió como todo en él se estremecía, no conocía esa sensación nueva pero quería seguir sintiéndola

Rodolphus deslizo la camisa sobre los brazos del rubio y los saco, puso sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo delineando sus músculos y bajando por su vientre, se inclino hacia él y lamio empezando por el hombre bajando lentamente, sus manos agarraron el cinturón del pantalón y lo deshizo, abrió la bragueta, y saco la fina prenda, su rostro que bajaba por su cuerpo, siguió el camino hasta el inicio de sus bóxers, se levanto y el con rapidez se quito el pantalón que él llevaba sin levantarse de Draco, parecía difícil pero lo hiso rápido.

Después de tirar la prenda a otro lado, se acerco al rostro de su sobrino y lo beso deleitándose con su sabor, Draco le correspondió pegándose a él, queriendo saciar una necesidad que no sabía que tenía, había sucumbido a su juego y le estaba empezando a gustar hasta casi rayar la locura.

Rodolphus dejo su boca y bajo por su cuerpo nuevamente dejando algunos marcas, agarro el bóxer y lo bajo dejando libre el miembro de Draco, soltó la prenda hasta quedar en el piso y comenzó a deleitar su paladar con el sabor que tenía su "pequeño" sobrino.

Draco gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Rodolphus sobre él, parecía como si con esa unión quisiera llegar a su alma, todo era como un sinfín de ilusiones, todo un mar de lujuria, en el que él nadaba y estaba a punto de ahogarse, sintió que pronto se correría si Rodolphus seguía con sus "caricias" y fue cuando se pregunto ¿por qué no escuchaba esa vocecita?

_No creas que te has librado de mi, solo que tus emociones son muy intensas y no puedes prestarme atención…_

Le hablo pero a medida que lo seguía escuchando, su voz comenzó a bajar hasta casi no entender lo que decía, ya no aguanto más y solo se dejo llevar hasta que soltar todo su ser, liberándose, creyendo que con eso tendría todo, pero se equivoco, solo lo dejo con ganas de tener más.

Rodolphus se levanto, observo que Draco sudaba haciendo resaltar su pecho con cada gotita que recorría su cuerpo, sonrió complacido, eso es lo que deseaba, tenerlo de esa forma, abajo de él.

Agarro sus caderas y las levanto, se saco sus bóxers con algo de dificultad pero al final lo hiso rápido, agarro bien la caderas de su sobrino sobre él y se introdujo, Draco gimió fuerte, dejando un eco entre los muros, a cada movimiento era para él como un torrente de deseos sueltos, como si recorriera un camino conocido y que ahora quería seguir, podía sentir las negras cadenas rosarle los brazos, su baja temperatura era como un calmante no deseado pero que ahí estaba, pasaron unos segundo hasta que su tío se libero dentro de él, fue cuando por fin abrió los ojos, Rodolphus lo soltó y se desplomo a un lado, para suerte la mesa era grande y solo quedo al filo.

Draco viendo que podía levantarse, se deslizo hasta bajar, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la salida sin decir nada, antes de salir se puso sus bóxers y abrió la puerta, tenia pensando no volver a las mazmorras, el tenia una familia y un nombre que cuidar, no debería estar en ese momento en ese lugar

-Se que regresaras-murmuro Rodolphus helando la piel de Draco-no puedes huir de ti mismo-Draco abrió la reja, la cerro mágicamente sin preocuparse en hacerlo con la llave, no quería voltear y ver con sus ojos que el tenia razón

_No te engañes mas, esto es lo que querías, y lo has logrado, ningún Malfoy se queda insatisfecho, y tu aun no descubre tu mayor secreto, solo te bastara oír el sonido de tu soledad para regresar_

Draco movió la cabeza mientras se ponía los pantalones, no regresaría, lo había decidido, se puso la camisa y antes de subir por la trampilla miro atrás, y desde lejos vislumbro la silueta de su tío aun sobre la mesa, las cadenas habían desaparecido, se quedo con pie sobre la primera grada, el tenia razón, acababa de probar algo nuevo y no se quedaría con las ganas de no volver a hacerlo, era tiempo de explorar, y reconocer que su secreto estaba en esa celda.


End file.
